chroniclesofeushenofandomcom-20200214-history
Anil
Name: ANIL (Ani) Race: Human Personality: normal Powers (If any): sense and control plants Special Weaponry (If any): none Normal Weaponry (If any):shield and sword Magical Ability (If any):heal with herb Other: have a pet dire wolf Picture: Backstory: When Ani was a baby her parents were killed by a pack of dire wolves. One of the female dire wolf was there to gather the remains and take it back but instead of gathering the remains it found the baby and she wanted to rise it as one of the pups. She learned to hunt and gather thing like the dire wolves. 14 years later, one day Ani was gathering with her mother she came across a thing that looked like her but she didn't understand why. She asked her mother and her mother Amrit sat down and explained what happened to Ani. Ani was a little mad but she couldn't because Amrit was the one who raised and trained her. Ani asked Amrit if she could go to find them so she can learn who she is and see how they work. Lets go and talk to your father Ankita, they went back to the pack and talked to Ankita. He said,"it was ok but I have one condition, after you find what you need to know you will rejoin your family and what you are looking for is called humans." She hugged her parents and grabbed a couple of thing for her travel. Anil was off to find humans. After her finding them she stayed there and she found out that she had a power with plants including the power of healing with the herbs. so after being there for 2 years she went back to her family. Anil went to place that they were last placed but there was nothing there. she checked her den where she grew up and slept at but nothing. she began to cry and she heard a howl and she ran out of the den and there was Amrit. She went and hugged her and tears came rolling out of their eyes. Amrit told Anil that she has been coming to this place for the last 2 years just waiting for her and to tell her that they moved to a new spot. So Anil and amrit headed off to the new spot. It took a night to get to the new home. but when they got their everyone was gone. Amrit started to cry. They checked for tracks but the only tracks they found was one that was confusing because of the tracks they found was moving in all different ways. They went searching for any of the gather's and they found 3 others that were just coming back and they packed together and went to move to find another place. Anil is now 16 years old human but as 112 old dire wolf. Include this Section in your application --------------------------------------------- By Posting this Application I agree to the following Terms and Conditions 1) I will follow all rules, regulations, limitations and decisions made by the Chronicles of Eusheno Administrative Staff. 2) I agree to contact an administrator upon completion of my application. 3) I will Not Plagiarize, copyright, or otherwise take/claim/steal any Intellectual Property contained on this website or it's wiki. 4) If my application is denied, I won't argue or complain I will simply create a new application or edit my existing one to the satisfaction of the administrative staff. 5) I also Agree to follow all rules and regulations of Chronicles of Eusheno Wiki.